Logan High School Wiki
This Wiki is UnDead This used to be a dead wiki. You can help by expanding it. Welcome to the Mutherluvin' Logan Wiki Welcome to the fuckin' LHS wiki. We’re a wack-ass collaborative community website about Logan that any old son of a bitch, including you, can edit the hell out of. Click the damn edit button at the top of any page you fucking want to get hella started! Come on bakers let's get this gold. Logan Fucking High School Logan is some shithole high school in La Crosse, Wisconsin. It is brick. It also has carpet. But not everywhere. Just some places. But yes. Carpet. And brick. Yup, brick and carpet. In some places. Cool Math Games/Choco Taco Unfortunately, Cool Math Games has been blocked by some who would let our youth's minds rot. Support the effort to get it unblocked here. We're almost half way there! We’re so close! Also, we have launched an effort to increase Choco Taco ratings on the Klondike website. You're encouraged to share reviews on the Choco Taco page. deleted again ok I deleted the thing that stated that the "delete if gay" thing was deleted. I was just sick and tired of seeing that stupid little "deleted" heading. It just ruins the overall feng shui of the home page, ya know. so yeah. I deleted it. Delete if Gay History of Delete if Gay So this one time in APUSH, Mr. Martin had us do a Kahoot, and Daddy Cash put his username as Delete If Gay. Marty deleted it. Other sources state that this master of trickery was not Cash Money, but Jae Walt. Anyways, someone put a heading on the main page right here that said Delete If Gay, and someone deleted it citing their gayness. Someone else then deleted the message saying it was deleted. Currently that message stands, residing above this sub-notice. Page Directory (but alphabetized) (Please note that more pages can be found elsewhere) Choco Taco Happy New Year Ranger Memes Ranger Match Shrek 2 Special Pages These are all the pages of pages, reference pages, etc. Blast From the Past The Expired Pages are an archive of all past pages. Wonder where your old page went? It's probably here. It gets too messy here on the main page, so go here to look at pages from months past. There is also a button for easy access at the top of this page. . Pages Without Categories Since most of our pages have no category, this is a good way to see pretty much all the pages. . Page Requests Want a page, but don't currently have the creative juices, want to come back later, or are lazy? Go here to either request a page or look for page ideas. Remember to add them to the alphabetic page directory and remove them from the requested pages if you write one. . Most Recent Fuck-ups The Commons, You Dipshit* *fun fact: this photo was taken in 2018, but Gabe Miller (pictured far right) died in 2017. Category:Browse